Naughty Pinocchio's Adventure
by Irene0612
Summary: How a wood become Pinocchio? What kind of boy he is? What's his adventure?


Chapter 3

Geppetto went back to his home from Mastro Antonio's home, held the wood in his arms. He thought that he must to give it life, and he will make it into a marionette. Then, he began to cut the wood and decorated it t with his excellent carving skills. The wood also felt excited about the change of his body. He felt something was cutting him and his body became light. After a moment, he felt that on the sides of his body, two parts of his body can move. His body was not a whole part now. It became more fiexible. After a few minutes of cutting, the wood thought that his rest body also divided by two new parts under the two parts appeared just now. The wood shaked his body, became light again. Then, Geppetto began to decorate the wood's face. He carved two eyes of the woods firstly. He wanted his boy looked at the beautiful world at once. The wood felt that there was a strand of light in front of him. He opened his eyes slowly, his world bright! He saw the sun, the blue sky, birds flew on the sky. He felt fantastic! He wanted to run immediately, to see the beautiful things around him. He wanted to laugh, so he made the sound of laugh again which made Geppetto frightened. Geppetto felt happy because he knew that the wood liked the world. But he thought immediately that he must make a mouth for the wood in a hurry, so that he could laugh out loudly. Then, there was a new little mouth on the wood's face. The woods moved and then opened his mouth slowly and shouted to the man in front of him: " Dad! Dad!" Geppetto felt surprised and happily, he thought that the woods should have a name. Why not Pinocchio! The name which represents fortune. Geppetto looked at the almost done marionette in his hand and felt confused: "why he looks so strange like less something on his face?" He suddenly to realize that there was not a nose on his face. He soon began to make a nose. But the strange thing happened. The nose began to stretch and stretch and stretch without control. Geppetto tried to cut it down but after he cut a part of the nose, it grows longer soon. Geppetto gave up. So, Pinocchio lived with a long nose which seemed like endless. Now, Geppetto finished his production of marionette, Pinocchio. He put Pinocchio on the ground lightly, he then found that Pinocchio even could not move. His legs were too stiff to move toward. Geppetto had to walk in the front to let Pinocchio followed on the back. Maybe the wood is too clever, not spent too much time, Pinocchio could ran around the home. He rushed to the street so that Geppotto did not found that and held him back. Geppotto had to rush out to the street to catch up with Pinocchio. Pinocchio ran so fast that make people on the street feel that there was a strong wind passed by them. People stopped their steps to look at Geppotto pursuing Pinocchio. They felt sorry to Pinocchio, "how poor the child is! Geppotto is so rude! If he is caught by Geppotto and is held back to home, Geppotto must hurt him very harsh!" Unfortunately, these words were heard by Carabineer passed by. The carabineer gave Pinocchio liberty but dragged Geppotto into prison. Pinocchio had no awareness that time. He did not know that he made his father be caught into prison. He still ran happily without looked at what happened then. Geppotto sat in the car, looked at Pinocchio who was running around people and laughed happily, burst his tear out of eyes. "How ungrateful boy he is! How could he do this! Does he forget who bring him to this world? How ungrateful boy!" Geppotto wailed and left with the car.

Chapter 7

Pinocchio jumped quickly and rushed to the door. When he opened the door, he can't believe the man who stood in front of him was Geppetto. He hugged Geppetto tightly and cried out saying that how much he missed him and apologized to Geppetto. Geppetto would want to complain to Pinocchio and punished him, but when he saw how heartbroken Pinocchio was, then his heart became soft and forgave him. Geppetto to comfort Pinocchio: "Fine, fine, I am back now." Pinocchio looked at him with tears in his eyes, then stopped crying and invited Geppetto to come in. Geppetto sat on the sofa, looked around the house. How empty it was! He could not imagine that how Pinocchio lived in. Pinocchio whimpered and began to told him how he lived hard without Geppetto and what happened these days and how he missed him. After hearing that , Geppetto told to Pinocchio, "Pinocchio, look at your body. You were produced by a wood, a disordinary, clever wood. I gave a life to you. You can talk, and you have thought which your other partners do not have. Why would you use them well? Why would you learn some skills to earn your life? Don't make me disappointed." Pinocchio listened carefully and thought carefully as well. He realized that Geppetto was right, he must do something from now on. The next day, Pinocchio did not run around. He began to stay in home to do something that easy. He cleaned the floor, wiped windows, learnt to cook, and washed their clothes. He did so hard that sweat all over her body. Geppetto looked at Pinocchio, with satisfied smile on his face. One day passed by, two days passed by and three days passed by. Pinocchio began to slack off. He had less passion to do things. When he clean the house, he thought friends play with him outside. When he wiped windows, he looked outside without moving his body. His heart has flown outside. The naughty boy Pinocchio came back. On the forth day, after Gepptto left home to buy things, Pinocchio threw the tools held by his hand on the floor, changed new and clean clothes, ran outside. Pinocchio rushed to the garden, jumped, rolled, screamed and laughed. He opened his arms like to hug the nature. He opened his mouth widely and took deep breath like he had not take breathe for several days. He was so happy that running into the forest forgetting about back to home. The sky began to dark. However Pinocchio had already gone into the center of the forest. He lost himself. When he felt scared and wanted to call for help, he heard a kind of strange sound. He scared but also curious. He walked along the direction of sound slowly and carefully. When he crossed a little hill, the view in front of him shocked him. The whole lands were covered by a same kind of animal that he did not know them. The animals stood up one by one and turned to him, stared at the stranger on their land. Pinocchio was too tired to have any reflection to that view. He crossed the animals, went to the lakes among them with shake body, fell down into the lake to make him waked. The water there was clean, sweety. After he drunk a lot, he felt not so much tired. He looked at the dark sky, thought that he could only find his way back the next day. So, he climbed a tree and fallen asleep with those no name animals. During the night, Pinocchio waked up by a bright light. He opened his dazed eyes to find the source of light. He looked down and then, he found an amazing view. In the lake under the trees, there were many kinds of fishes. They could shine in the night. But after surprised by the beautiful view, he felt a strong feeling of frighten. He realized that in the night, the lake changed into a kind of lake that can eat people. The water in night became acid so that to digest people. Pinocchio could not bear anymore. He hoped day became light immediately so that he can go back home. But what will he meet on the way he back?


End file.
